


[Podfic] You're The One That I Want

by RsCreighton



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s actually his father who suggests it.</p>
<p>“Take the rest of the summer for yourself,” he says. “Do something fun.”</p>
<p>“Fun,” Sidney repeats blankly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You're The One That I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're the One That I Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136478) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Thanks to TheHoyden for having blanket permission!

  
**Title:**   You're The One That I Want  
**Author:**   Thehoyden  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton   
**Length:**   1:29:08  
**Format:**   MP3, M4B, & Streaming  
**Music:**   Grease - _You're The One That I want_  
**Cover Artist:**   Lavender Frost 

[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20You're%20The%20One%20That%20I%20Want.mp3)

[**Download M4B**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20You're%20The%20One%20That%20I%20Want.m4b)  
[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20You're%20The%20One%20That%20I%20Want.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
